1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to motion analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on a motion-based user interfacing scheme, a user intention may be input by recognizing a motion of a user in a space. Since the motion-based user interfacing scheme is based on image data output from a frame-based vision sensor, the user intention may be inaccurately input based on a distance between a device and an object in which a motion occurs. Also, when two frame-based vision sensors are used to recognize the motion based on depth information of the object, costs for manufacturing the device may increase and an optimal performance of the device may not be guaranteed due to a relatively low reaction velocity of the frame-based vision sensor.